Beer Goggles
by Melissande
Summary: After a fight, Lita gets a little umm tipsy. LitaRandy, response to a challenge issued by Karen u at Litafics on LJ.


Title: Beer Goggles

Author: Mel

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer; I own nothing

Dist: Ask

Warnings: Warning A Drunk Lita leads to funny situations.

Spoilers: Summerslam 2006

Pairing: Lita/Randy

Note: Takes place after Summerslam

Note: This is an answer to a challenge by KarenU on LJ at the LitaFics Group. The challenge is as follows: _ Lita gets a little... tipsy. It doesn't matter where she is when it happens. She's either with or runs into one of the following guys: Cena, Orton, Triple H, Batista, Shawn Michaels._

_Only other requirement is to please use this exchange:_

_"You're kinda cute when you're drunk."  
"Thank you. You're kinda cute when I'm drunk, too."  
(Since Lita's the one that's drunk, the first line should be said by the guy, the second line by Lita.)_

-XxXX00XXxX-

"Lala…Lala…Lala…" The words said to some tune only heard in the red head's mind as Lita made her way to the hotel bar. She'd just had a fight with her mother on the phone. Her mom wanted her to leave as soon as her WWE contract was up, but Lita was reconsidering. She wasn't sure she really did want to give up this life that she loved. Wrestling was always a passion to her and she wasn't sure if she could let it go yet or ever.

So to distract herself Lita had grabbed her purse, her hotel key and exited her hotel room that was located on the sixth floor of the hotel and made her way to the elevator.

Lita was glad to have the elevator to herself and well a room too. She had taken to rooming with Beth before her injury and Lita figured when she came back they'd room together for how ever long she was here, but who cared at the moment all Lita wanted to do was get a drink and relax. Tonight she'd had to take the FU from John while on top of Edge. That had certainly been an experience at least she didn't have to wrestle any of the dumber new divas. She hadn't even had to take part in the "diva initiation" of the newest wannabe Layla El.

Lita for the life of her could not understand why the WWE kept hiring girls off the street with no experience sure some did actually try and had gotten better, Michelle McCool and Christy Hemme coming to mind, but then others didn't' even bother to try they just jumped straight into the ring and got injured. Case in point in Lita's mind was her wannabe copy, Ashley Massaro. She had already been injured what three million times? And still she was in the WWE. And people thought Lita was reckless.

Lita shook her head to get the thoughts out of it as she entered the hotel bar, looking around for a place to sit and noticing several of her fellow wrestlers inside. Despite not much of the roster being on the PPV, everyone was still expected to be present, thus there was an eclectic group occupying the bar.

In one corner Lita saw Eugene seated with his "tutor" taking jello shots. Lita smiled as she saw Eugene's face as a pretty girl moved up next to him and offered to buy him a drink. He looked lost for words, but the girl was soon stolen by DX as Shawn and Hunter sat down on either side of her.

After what looked like a few minutes discussion both men left the bar with the girl to do god only knows what. Lita just shook her head.

She decided maybe a corner far away from everyone would be good, but that was not to be so she just made her way to the bar and took a seat on one of the few empty stools.

"What'll it be?" The Bostonian bar tender asked in the accent frequently encountered in the area.

Lita thought about it for a half second before replying, "I'll have two shots of Jose Cuervo, then a corona with lime."

"Comin' right up."

The bartender walked off to retrieve the red head's order returning in about five minutes. "Do you want me to start a tab?"

Lita nodded as she licked her hand and shook some salt on it, making sure a lime was handy then picked up the shot, taking it easily then plopping the lime in.

"Nice. You like tequila do you?" A voice from behind Lita said, causing her to turn and look, eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing here?" Lita asked taking in the sight of the large dark haired, tanned wrestler who had had to job out to Hogan tonight after pretending to be interested in his Special Ed daughter.

"I'm here to try and find a way to forget having to job to the biggest has been of the century. You?" Randy Orton asked as he made his way to the vacant bar stool next to the red headed Women's Champion. Lita couldn't help but notice that Orton was looking pretty hot tonight. He was dressed in tight jeans, that clung to just the right spots and wearing a tight black t-shirt that too clung in all the right spots.

Orton noticed Lita almost salivating over him and his trademark smirk making an appearance on his face.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the diva, thinking maybe he'd found a more fun way to pass his evening than by drinking it away.

Lita looked at the man, wary of what he would say. "Like whatcha see?"

Lita raised an eyebrow and moved back half an inch, choosing to ignore him by licking her hand once more, an action that Orton seemed to be fascinated by. The diva then taking her next shot before answering the man.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Doesn't' really matter since it's in such an arrogant prissy assed package, does it?"

Randy let out a laugh and let the insult pass, instead motioning for the bartender.

"What'll be, man?" The same bartender who had served Lita asked.

"Umm two more shots for the lady and I'll have a Jack and Coke."

"Comin' right up."

"Now why are you ordering me shots?"

"Cause it's fun watching you take them?" Randy asked, his blue eyes holding innocent teasing in them and maybe something else.

Lita just shook her head. She knew she should refuse the shots but eh wasn't everyday the Legend Killer bought her alcohol.

"Okay. I'm sure I should sit and try to dissect your meaning and everything, but hey its less alcohol I have to buy." The red head smiled as the shots arrived and she promptly took them both to Orton's amazement. His Jack and Coke had arrived as well, but he'd barely touched it.

Twenty minutes passed and Lita had one more shot and was now drinking a margarita. She'd ordered a corona but hadn't touched it. Randy had drunk his drink and was nursing a second, but his attentions were turned to Lita. She was certainly feeling her now five shots in a short amount of time. She had been standoffish at first, but was now moving slightly closer to Orton with every passing second.

Presently the young woman was telling Orton why she was in the bar in the first place.

"So Mom thinks I should still leave, but I don't know! I know I'll miss it…I just don't' know, ya know?"

Lita said looking at the young man, eyes filled with pleading.

"Yeah, I know. I don't' think I could walk away if I had to. Maybe you should just take a break?" Randy asked trying to show the young woman she had alternatives.

"Maybe. You know what you're right! I just need a vacation, then I can come back and be ready to go!"

Lita's hazel eyes lit up and a huge smile burst upon her face. Randy couldn't help but think about how pretty she really was, especially when she smiled, so the next words out of his mouth were out before he knew it.

"You're kinda cute when you're drunk." Randy couldn't believe he said those words, but her reply made it worth it.

"Thank you. You're kinda cute when I'm drunk, too."

Lita then began to move on her stool, the movement was something of only her mind. She seemed to be dancing to music in her head. Suddenly she burst into song…"Lalala...lalala…lalala." By this time people in the bar were staring, as was Randy, he couldn't help it, he laughed.

"Umm Lita, I think you've had enough, sweetie."

"I know you've had enough because there are two of you and both are dancing with me. Now why would you both want to dance with me? We're not really even friends."

"Now, hold up sweetheart, I always liked you and who's to say we can't be friends now?" Randy asked as he motioned the bar tender over saying he'd pay out his and her tabs. Randy was just taking back his credit card when the diva suddenly pounced on him.

He barely caught her as he was standing. "You know, Rando…I have always liked you too…you just seemed like such a prick, but I have always thought you were hot. I even had a dream about jumping your bones once."

"Oh really?" Randy asked as he grabbed the young woman's purse and then wrapped an arm around her, making his way out of the bar and going towards the elevator, but having to walk slowly because Lita was wobbly on her feet.

"Yeah. You and me were both naked…in the shower…it was hot. Maybe we should have sex sometime ya know? I mean I'm single and kinda cute…you're single and kinda cute. So we should definitely do it." The last remark earning a few looks as a couple exited the elevator. Randy ignoring them as he entered the elevator.

"You never know. What floor is your room on babe?"

"Umm I think this one." Lita said as she pressed four buttons, none of which were for her floor.

Randy just shook his head. He didn't know the red head could be so amusing drunk. To be honest he had never really paid much attention to Lita, sure she was hot, but always seemed unattainable for him. But now…maybe not.

"You know what sweetie…I'll just take you to my room. You can pass out on the bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

Lita was leaning against him, eyes closed, obviously about to pass into a drunken sleep. She just smiled. "Okay…and Randy you really are kinda cute, not just when I'm drunk."

Orton just smiled as the elevator stopped on the first of the floors Lita had hit.

-X-

So I was gonna do a Lita/Batista, but my Randy muse was like, no way and well this is the result. Hope you all like it…I think it's cute. I'm really gonna have to go dark soon… the cute fics are killing me.

Mel


End file.
